


Hysteria

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Darkfic, Gen, Propaganda, SOLDIER recruit, medical ethics, science department
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: Two Shinra scientists discuss the ethics of SOLDIER.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Hysteria

"I don't like it," said June, standing in the observation booth, clipboard in hand. Behind green-tinted glass, a SOLDIER recruit jogged in circles, bare feet slapping the floor tiles. June and her colleague were assessing the recruit's vital statistics, pre-treatment. "How old is he? Sixteen?"

"They get married at twelve in Wutai." The other scientist, Marcus, munched on an apple. His labcoat was stained with old food. "Sell the girls down the market. Real sight, doll 'em up, all these bright scarves and weird makeup. Look like demons. Put crab claws in their hair. Saw it on TV." He took another bite. "You ask me, it's the food."

June gazed at the recruit. "How can he possibly know what he's getting into? I mean, why would he be here if he did?"

The recruit's shoulders rose and fell as he jerked closer. He was panting with exertion. A boy with a gangly frame, thin for his age, his elbows and ankle bones and adam's apple stuck out, awkward. His knuckles jutted, hands clenched against his chest at a painful angle. He scowled with determination. June was struck by how small he looked in his flimsy white vest, damp with sweat, and shorts that didn't fit.

Marcus put his hand on June's shoulder. "Kid wants to be a hero. Who are we to tell him 'no'?"

"We're adults." June shrugged off his hand. "What do we even mean, 'hero'?"

"Careful." Marcus chucked the applecore in the bin and gave the recruit a thumbs-up as he jogged past. "Talk like that, Shinra will be on your case."

"I just--"

"Hero's a hero. Some people are born that way. Best not to ask questions."

"But do you really believe it?" June persisted, ticking a checkbox as the recruit finished another lap. "I mean, seriously, ' _Once upon a time the Ancients ruled the planet, powerful heroes. Their spirit has passed down to some people today. If you've always felt strange inside, like you're different from the others, or you hear the voices of the Ancients, join SOLDIER and we'll free your inner hero_ '-- and it just so happens to mean Hojo can do whatever he likes? With an enhanced budget? And children? You don't think it's more likely the kids need some friends or a therapist? Or, or, I don't know, olanzapine?"

"Shh, June. Don’t let ‘em hear you say that.” Marcus took a swig of coffee. “Sign of a narrow mind, that is. All sorts of stuff in the world. No, you know how it works.” He put the mug down, staining the table with a black ring. “The kids are happy. We’re happy. Pays the bills. What's the issue?" As he spoke, he ambled across the room, picked up the day's newspaper, checked the chocobo racing, and dropped it again. "Ah, dammit, just lost a hundred, fuckin' Teioh. Now _that_ is a problem for our time." He looked back at her. Then sighed. "Come on, June, stop worrying. You can't do anything-- and it's almost lunchtime. Leave it."

"But we don't even know the longterm effects! You've seen them, when they get injected, all the ones who aren't-- the ones who are 'mistaken'-- I mean--"

"You can't protect kids from everything."

"But you can do the bare minimum!" June stabbed her pen so hard it ripped through her paper. "Jenova injections, mako radiation-- some of them get surgery! This isn't a tattoo, or, or a piercing, this is-- the rest of their lives-- and we don't even know how long that's going to be! The oldest one is, is Sephiroth, and he's, what, twenty-three? His hair's already white!"

Marcus smirked. "My niece's got white hair at the mo’. Hear it's a trend."

"You know what I mean!"

Marcus sighed. "Yeah, I know." He leaned back against the wall of the observation booth. "Look, June. Kids want to fuck up, they'll fuck up. But life goes on. Right, say the injections change 'em-- we've heard the stuff about the extra bones-- that's their life now. You look back on every mistake and regret it? Or do you just say 'that's who I am now?', shrug, move on? Bit of radiation, not the end of the world. They're going into the army anyway. Few claws here and there, eh, makes the world a bit more diverse, doesn’t it? And the heroes get to be heroes--"

"Their _brains_ \--"

"Ah, c'mon June, there's no real data on the brains--"

"Exactly! And, and what if they want to have children, later?”

“Maybe they can, too early to say--”

“And have you _seen_ what happens to the-- the 'mistakes'?!"

"Sick for a bit, maybe discharged--"

"The Nibelheim reactor--"

"No, June." Marcus gave her a warning look. "That's not our department."

"I don't think I can do this." June lowered her clipboard.

"They want to be heroes, June." Marcus picked up a paperclip. "They want it. They've crossed the world for it. Not our place to crush their dreams."

June pressed her lips together. "They're getting crushed either way. It's all nonsense, isn't it? And _this_ way, we're _also_ destroying their health."

"Their health, their choice." Marcus turned and shouted to the recruit. " _C'mon, Dan, keep it up!_ – It’s who they really want to be. Can’t stop ‘em. They’ll learn on their own. – _That’s the stuff!_ _You're gonna be a_ _real_ _man_ _!_ "

If the recruit heard him beyond the glass, he didn't respond. His skin was scarlet, his face wet. His hair was plastered to his neck.

"There's going to be a scandal," muttered June, as the recruit staggered past them, gulping for air. "When the parents find out--"

"Half of 'em are here to get away from their parents." Marcus manipulated the paperclip, straightening it out.

"And you're okay with this?" June stared at him.

"Seen what happens to the scientists who aren't?" said Marcus.


End file.
